


A Collection of Notes and Observations Regarding the Supernatural

by Jack Haze (The_Cool)



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Multiple Crossovers, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cool/pseuds/Jack%20Haze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am what is known as a Stand User. One day, while traveling in the Shibuya district of Tokyo, I met a dead man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Collection of Notes and Observations Regarding the Supernatural

First, a bit about me. I am Jack Haze. I am what some would call a Stand User: a person able to call out a portion of their essence to stand by their side and assist them in times of hardship. This essence is called a Stand, and is only visible to other Stand Users.

Each Stand User has exactly one Stand, and each one is unique. The form they take reflects the User, and can range from a large blue man able to throw lightning-fast punches, to an evil clown that can attack people through their dreams.

My own Stand takes the form of a large, buff, grey, delinquent japanese high school student that trails smoke from its hat. Its ability allows me to effectively slow down time, leaving only my mind to react at normal speed.

Needless to say, this gives me a bit of edge in life. I would use it to cheat at card games at the local casino every now and again, to earn a bit of spending money. I would use it in stressful arguments to give myself time to calm down, without having to break up the conversation. I would use it when I was learning a new language, in order to give me an unlimited amount of time to read a particularly difficult message or paragraph.

Once, I went on a trip to Japan to test my language skills. I ended up spending quite a bit of time in Tokyo's major shopping district, Shibuya. I left my Stand out, since that made its ability easier to access, and I doubted I would encounter any fellow Stand Users. What I did encounter was something much more peculiar.

One day, I noticed a man in a dark hooded jacket, sitting atop a building, feet dangling over the streets below. I watched him for a bit, and then he flew away. No one else seemed to notice, so I thought that either this was commonplace and I hadn't noticed, or that he was indeed a Stand User. I noted this experience, then continued on my way.

Later, he approached me, and inquired about the floating muscular person behind me. I asked him how he was able to see my Stand, seeing as he did not appear aware of Stands as a concept. He pointed at wings on his back, which appeared to be manufactured (seemingly out of solid spray paint) and asked if I could see them. I answered in the positive, and he seemed concerned over the fact that I seemed to be alive. I asked him if he was dead, and he proceeded to explain what his "deal" was, as he put it.

He was what was known as a Reaper, in a game of souls dubbed the Reaper's Game. The Reaper's Game was a competition to see which people, after having met their untimely demise, were worthy of being brought back to life. The Reaper's Game, the Reapers, and everyone else involved in the game took place on an alternate plane of existance (called the "Underground") superimposed upon the normal one (labeled the "Realground"). Only people in the Underground could see the UG, but they could also see the RG as normal. In addition, Reapers normally existed in both at one time, but could choose to only be in the UG (and their wings could not be seen in the RG at all).

I concisely explained the concept of Stands to him, thanked him for his company, and left to ponder this new information. I hereby posit this theory:

Stands exist entirely in the Underground, which Stand Users are able to see into. Stand Users exist as all other living people do, in the Realground. It stands to reason that Stands would be affected by things in the Underground, such as barriers put in place for the Reaper's Game. Seeing as Stands can be dispelled at will, barring a few outstanding cases, this would not normally impede the Stand User's movement.

Soon after, my trip took me away from Shibuya, so I was not able to continue my research, but I would recommend any other curious Stand Users to do their own experiments.


End file.
